Quest for Glory 3: Enhanced Edition
The Quest for Glory 3: Enhanced Edition is a new version of Quest for Glory III: Wages of War created through Alex Abrahamian "unofficial fan patch". Background Announcing the Quest for Glory III: Wages of War fan patch! :D This patch is the culmination of roughly 6 months I've spent exploring and learning to code SCI scripts in QFG3, in an attempt to bring the game closer to the developers' original vision. It aims to fix various errors found in the scripts, message texts, and sprites, as well as to restore cut content never before seen by players over the last 25 years. There are over 200 bugfixes included and it utilizes Sierra's own patch system, so even ScummVM won't complain. You'll need an English copy of QFG3 from a floppy, CD, GoG, or Steam. This patch will update any previous version of the game to 1.3A. You do NOT need to install the NewRisingSun speed fixes. They are included in my patch. You'll also need a DOS emulator to run the game, depending on your system. This patch is fully compatible with DosBox and ScummVM, although ScummVM users please be aware of known issues listed in the readme. Installing is as simple as copying all of the files to your QFG3 directory and overwriting when prompted. If you want to create a backup for uninstalling, please copy all numbered .scr, .hep, and .msg files in your QFG3 folder to a new folder or directory. Enhancements and Changes NEW: UPDATED TO 1.3!!! Features: * Every class can now reach 500 puzzle points, and Fighters who transition to Paladin via the ceremony can reach 550! * You can now train Pick Locks on the chest in your room and hut. * You can now train Climbing on Manu's tree by leaving the Monkey Village before crossing the waterfall. * Every spell can now be trained on the Savannah or Jungle screens (where it won't cause you to lose honor). * It's now easier to fail the requirements for becoming a Paladin and remain a Fighter for those who choose to do so. * New ways to die that were cut from the game. * The room with Reeshaka and the endgame have been enhanced! * Paladins are no longer forced to export with the magic skill if they don't want it. Patch Highlights: * Fixes the game writing overflow errors to your .sav file when exporting your character. * Fixes the infamous crash at the twisted tree challenge during the initiation contest. * Fixes the crash when the Guardian of the World Tree gets angry at you and restores the correct death message. * Fixes the dead end encounter where the Awful Waffle Walker never spawns in the Jungle while you're starving. * Fixes the music disappearing when releasing Johari from her cage, and the annoying music loop glitch after the spear throwing contest. * Fixes the annoying pathing glitch at the top of the World Tree. * Fixes multiple problems during the shaman duel, crossing over the chieftan's hut, and in the endgame scripts for each class. * Fixes spellcasting issues for every single room in the game. * Fixes several other crashes and lockups caused by faulty scripting, dead ends, faulty triggers, dialogue trees, sprites, text messages, and animation and sound errors. * Restores a cut event where you can meet and console Uhura at the Simbani Village after the peace conference. * Restores a cut event where you can sleep at the Monkey Village. * Restores several unused animations, sprites, and icons, including Soulforge and the Guild Card for Thieves. * See the complete readme for more! External Links *Link on GitHub *QFG3 Fan Patch on GOG Category:QFG3EE